Beauté de porcelaine ou Le temps d'une nuit
by Androxyque
Summary: SHONEN-AI/KRADDARK - Tout autour de son monde se dresse une glace sans limite. Chaque jour, un être en tout point identique à lui le regarde, ils s'observent. Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour se libérer de sa prison de verre ?


**Résumé : **Dark est depuis longtemps seul dans son univers. Tout autour de son monde se dresse une glace sans limite. Chaque jour, un être en tout point identique à lui le regarde, ils s'observent. Lorsqu'ils se mettent à discuter, le manque serre le cœur de Dark, il voudrait tellement plus. Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour se libérer de sa prison de verre ?

**Public visé : **M

**Type : **En deux chapitres, chapitre premier

**Genre : **Romance, Drame

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de la présente histoire ne sont malheureusement pas miens, ils appartiennent à Yugiru Sugisaki et leur utilisation dans ce contexte-ci n'est pas effectuée à des fins autres que purement personnelles. De plus, j'aimerais préciser que les grandes lignes de la présente histoire proviennent du vidéo «Draw with me», réalisé par Mike Inel

**Avertissement : **La présente histoire comporte des scènes dépeignant l'acte sexuel de manière détaillée, entre êtres de même sexe **en son second chapitre**. Ainsi, les gens que l'homosexualité explicite dérangerait seraient priés de cesser leur lecture après **ce premier chapitre**.

* * *

L'amour a quelque chose d'effrayant,

on le recherche ardemment, on le trouve et il fuit encore.

Ce n'est pas réellement accessible, ce n'est pas réellement vrai,

c'est un peu comme son ombre ou son reflet.

Rien qu'une impression.

- Androxyque

* * *

|| Beauté de porcelaine ou Le temps d'une nuit mirifique ||

_

* * *

_

Il le contemplait chaque jour du coin de l'œil, chaque nuit avidement.

_Il se nourrissait de son image, se délectait de ses traits si doux. _

_Ça le déchirait de l'intérieur de penser que jamais il ne pourrait le toucher réellement. _

_Cet habitant de l'autre côté du miroir, cet ange aux ailes blanches majestueuses._

* * *

**Chapitre premier** : _À travers la glace ou De l'autre côté du miroir et ce que Dark y trouva_

* * *

Dark s'assit devant la glace gigantesque. Rien que devant.

Il contemplait l'être qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Comme à son habitude.

Dans ce monde étrange où trop longtemps il avait pensé qu'il était seul, la présence de son reflet lui était réconfortante.

Son reflet. En était-ce un ? Ce reflet, si différent de lui.

Il avait arpenté tout son bout d'univers mille et une fois sans rien y trouver.

Il avait oublié ses vies d'avant, tout.

Du miroir qui faisait le tour de son monde était apparue une lumière dans ces ténèbres.

L'autre ne pouvait pas parler, mais il bougeait indifféremment de ses mouvement à lui, le laissant penser à l'hypothèse d'une autre personne, malgré ses traits identiques aux siens.

Le temps dans cette dimension ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise réelle.

Dark savait seulement qu'ils s'étaient observés assez longtemps pour ressentir un manque quand l'autre ange disparaissait.

Ses ailes étaient différentes des siennes, d'un blanc immaculé de merveilles.

Ses yeux étaient différents des siens, d'un mordoré envoûtant.

Ses cheveux étaient différents des siens, d'un blond de fil d'or.

_Il avait toute la splendeur d'une pierre précieuse._

Pourtant, malgré leurs différences chromatiques, l'autre lui ressemblait vraiment.

Alors que cette nuit encore Dark et l'autre s'observaient, le blond fit un mouvement que lui n'avait jamais osé faire.

_Il posa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur la paroi, la caressant presque._

L'ange sombre eut un mouvement de recul, malgré la glace qui les séparait.

Il avait peur que tout s'évapore, que tout ça n'ait été que mise en scène de son imagination torturée par la solitude de sa prison céleste.

L'autre soupira sans bruit et retira ses doigts du verre miroitant.

Il reprit la position assise qu'il avait quitté le temps d'un instant et s'en remis à la contemplation de son opposé.

Dark lisait un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de son ami, une lueur d'amertume.

Il ferma les siens un moment, se faisant violence pour ne pas continuer à s'abreuver de l'image du blond.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se leva.

Les yeux dorés s'affolèrent et Dark retint un sourire.

_Ainsi donc, lui aussi s'était attaché à lui._

Il lui fit signe d'attendre une seconde, qu'il reviendrait et l'expression de panique s'évanouit.

Il arborait un sourire magnifique, il savait que l'ange ténébreux avait une idée derrière la tête.

Dark mit une bonne minute à revenir, car une minute en ce monde est bien longue et tellement précieuse.

Mais il n'avait pas les mains vides.

_Entre ses doigts, deux crayons à l'encre noire indélébile._

Les traits de l'autre s'illuminèrent comme ceux d'un enfant le soir de Noël.

Dark prit son élan et lança un des deux marqueurs de l'autre côté de la glace.

_**Quel est ton nom ?**_

_**Krad et toi, bel ange ?**_

Les joues de Dark rosirent devant le compliment, malgré lui. La teinte n'échappa pas au regard vif et miel.

Un sourire amusé se peint sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres semblant oh! combien délicieuses.

Dark se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait vraiment aimé avoir accès à l'autre côté, effleurer ces lèvres rosées et délicates, goûter à cette peau de pêche et en croquer une bouchée.

_Il avait envie de lui._

Quand cette pensée fut analysée par son cerveau, Dark eut un hoquet de surprise.

_**?**_

_**Ah, désolé. Je suis Dark.**_

_**Comme Krad à l'envers, comme si la glace te retournait. Très joli prénom, il te va bien.**_

Un sourire magnifique de Krad. Des dents parfaites, un sourire parfait, une bouche parfaite, des lèvres parfaites...

Quelques conversations sur la vie, sur le temps, sur eux deux.

Des éclats de rire sans bruit. Des sourires adorables.

Comme un bourdonnement dans le bas-ventre. Un bourdonnement agréable, très agréable, comme une chaleur.

Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ?

_**La joie, voilà ce que c'est, beauté.**_

Nouveaux rougissements de l'un, nouveaux sourires attendris de l'autre.

Quelques parcelles d'éternité s'envolèrent, la moitié de la nuit au moins s'était déjà égrainée.

Dark, hésitant, posa ses doigts un à un sur la transparence cristalline qui les séparait.

Il la palpa un instant. Elle était lisse. Aucun crevasse, aussi infime soit-elle.

Dark déglutit avec peine, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, il fixait l'autre droit dans les siens.

Krad posa ses doigts sur les siens, apposant doucement la paume, comme s'il devait apprivoiser un petit animal effrayé.

L'améthyste rencontra l'ambre d'un regard, indécis, puis appuya à son tour sa main complète sur la vitre.

Le détenteur des ailes noires se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna les yeux, retirant sa main.

_**C'est froid, je ne ressens pas tes doigts, c'est comme si tu n'existais pas.**_

Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux, il ne devait pas pleurer.

Il laissa tomber le marqueur à terre.

Il sentait que son âme se déchirait en milliers de fragments.

Ses poings étaient fermés au point où ses ongles écorchaient l'intérieur de ses paumes.

Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses molaires lui faisaient mal.

Il ne devait pas pleurer.

Il ne s'y abaisserait pas.

Pas devant lui.

Il devait rester fort.

Il resta fort.

Un visage serein se peignit sur ses traits d'ange.

Il força un sourire et releva doucement la tête.

_Il le savait déjà après tout._

_**J'ai envie d'être avec toi...**_

L'air soucieux de Krad disparut et son regard s'emplit de tendresse.

_**Tu es avec moi. Il n'y a qu'une mince vitre qui nous sépare, **_**sweetheart**_**.**_

Dark se leva brutalement, se recula, prenant son élan et plaqua son épaule gauche sur la vitre.

Rien n'avait craqué.

Il s'exécuta encore et encore devant l'air affolé de son bel ami.

Ce dernier se mit à écrire frénétiquement, stoppant Dark dans son élan ; il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

_**Arrête, tu vas te blesser...**_

Les quelques mots n'empêchèrent pas Dark de frapper la vitre, inébranlable.

Il plaquait.

Encore et encore.

Et encore.

Un nombre incalculable de fois.

On pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur les traits de Krad. Il ne voulait pas que son Dark ait mal.

C'est alors que l'impossible se produisit.

_Une fissure dans la transparence._

Et une autre. Et une autre.

Dark s'était éloigné de la vitre, Krad en avait fait de même.

La distance entre eux était difficile à supporter pour Dark.

Depuis quand exactement cette sensation de manque était-elle apparue en lui ?

Il leva les yeux vers le visage de l'autre, déformé par le miroir craquelé.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Il voulait le serrer contre lui, se blottir dans ses bras, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentir la douceur de sa peau.

_Et le miroir éclata._

Au même moment, les os de l'épaule qui avait frappé la paroi glacée se brisèrent en un bruit horrible.

Électricité dans son bras, dans ses os, dans son cerveau.

Puis douleur intense.

Gémissement à la mort.

Puis douceur.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

_Humblement vôtre,_

_Androxyque_


End file.
